House of Victorious
by Anubisman15
Summary: Part 3


**House of Victorious**

**Chapter 1**

Tori and her friends were walking down the hall. "Hey" Andre said to Tori and he and Beck approached her. "Hey" she said back.

"We're going to Wok Star after school" Andre said. "Do you want to come?" Beck said. "Sure, hey, maybe Cat wants to come, I'll call her."

Tori looked inside her bag, but could not find her cell phone anywhere. "Darn it, I left my in Sikowitz's class, I'll go get it." Tori left to search for her phone.

She was about to walk into Sikowitz's classroom, but her stopped her. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I'm looking for my phone, I left it in there."

"Here's your phone." He then handed Tori her phone. "Thanks, but why can't I go in there?"

"You just can't!" "Ok, ok." Tori walked away wondering what Sikowitz was hiding.

He then went back inside his classroom. Joy was in there tied up. "That was a close one" he said.

"Let me go!" she demanded. "I'm afraid I can't do that, but don't worry, you'll be safe in here."

**Chapter 2**

Tori, Andre, Cat, Beck, Jade, Robbie, and Trina were eating at Wok Star. Tori spoke "I don't why, but Sikowitz isn't letting anybody in his classroom, I think he is up to something, but I don't know what." "I told you that guy was weird" Rex said.

Nina, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Mara, Jerome, Alfie, and Mick were sitting at the table next to them listening to them. Nina spoke "Hey, check out that guys jacket, it says HA, that must stand for Hollywood Arts." "That's where Joy is?" Patricia said.

"Keep your voice down." "Right, sorry." "But that girl did say someone is hiding something in his classroom, I think Joy is being held in there."

"I think we have to tell them" Amber said. The eight then went over to talk to them. "Hello" Nina said.

"Hello" they all said back. "So you guys go to Hollywood Arts?" Nina asked. "Yeah" Tori said.

Trina spoke "I'm the most talented at that school, listen." Before she could sing Tori stopped her. "I'm Tori, this is my sister Trina, and these are my friends, Andre, Cat, Robbie, Rex, Beck, and Jade."

"Yeah I'm not really her friend." "Is that puppet?" Amber asked. "Rex is not a puppet!"

"Ok, ok." "I'm Nina, and this is Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Mara, Jerome, Alfie, and Mick." "Cool locket" Jade said looking at her Eye of Horrors locket "Who gave it to you?"

"Sarah" Nina answered. "Who's Sarah?" Andre asked. "We'll tell you, but we need to get into Hollywood Arts."

"Are you talented?" Cat asked. "No, we literally need to get into the school." "Why?" Tori asked.

"Have you ever heard of Subina?" Amber asked. "What's Subina?" Tori asked. "We'll tell you if you take us to Hollywood Arts, but after hours, ok?"

"Ok" Beck said. "Great." What they didn't know was that Victor was sitting at table near them listening to everything they said.

**Chapter 3**

Nina and her friends explained everything to Tori and her friends and they were walking down the halls of Hollywood Arts at night. Tori spoke "So you guys think that Sikowitz has Joy locked up in his classroom?" "Yes" Patricia answered.

"Why?" "We don't, that's what we're trying to find out." Nina walked over to Tori.

"So, is Beck your boyfriend?" "What, no, no way, he's dating Jade." "Yeah, but I think he might like you."

"I don't know, can we just find your friend." "Well, I've never actually met her before." "Yeah, but still."

"Ok, ok." The kids reached Sikowitz's classroom. Amber spoke "Remember" she covered on of her eyes and said "Sibuna." Everybody, even Rex, covered one of their eyes and said "Sibuna."

They then opened the door, but to find Victor with his arm around Joy. "Joy!" Patricia shouted. Sikowitz then walked in.

"Victor!" "Erwin, my old friend, what a surprise to see you here." "Hand over that girl, and give me the elixir!"

"Never, I finally have her, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Victor then jumped out the window with Joy. "Joy!" Patricia shouted.

Fortunately though, they were able to hear Victor's voice. "Come on, I'm talking you to Bushwell Plaza." Before anyone could stop him both victor and Joy were gone.

"Oh no, Victor has Joy, what are we going to do?" Nina spoke "Hold on a minute Patricia, remember what Victor said, he's taking her to the Bushwell Plaza." "Yeah, but we don't know where that is."

"I do, have you guys ever heard of iCarly?" "Yeah." "That's where Carly Shay lives, it's in Seattle, we still have a chance to find Joy."

"You're right" Patricia said. Nina spoke "Tori, I want you and your friends to stay here, all right?" "All right."

Amber spoke "But just remember this" she covered one of her eyes and said "Sibuna." They all did the same and said "Sibuna." The eight of them then went to their car to continue the long search for their friend.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
